Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des one-shots de Ms-Figg. Une collection de OS dans lesquels Ron est tué et Hermione et Severus fnissent ensemble. Le pauvre Ron meurt de bien des façons, détruisant ainsi l'épilogue de JKR et sauvant Hermione. Ron est ici bien mal traité...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages à JKR, l'histoire à Ms-Figg, la traduction à moi.**

**Je mettrai cette fic comme « terminée » en permanence, car chaque chapitre est indépendant des autres. Elle est indiquée « en cours » en vo, et comprend actuellement 11 one-shots.**

**Version relue.**

oOoOoOo

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

**Premier one-shot : Le décès inattendu de Ron Weasley**

« Donc, Miss Granger, avez-vous eu des nouvelles récentes de M. Weasley ? » demanda le Maître des Potions Severus Snape à son apprentie de vingt ans, alors qu'elle lui tendait plusieurs morceaux de peau de serpent du cap.

« Oh, oui, professeur. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier, où il disait ce qu'il a accompli avec les fermiers de Tanzanie. Il dit que la vie est dure, et qu'il doit dormir dans une hutte en chaume, mais que le travail est très valorisant. Merci beaucoup de lui avoir suggéré d'aller à l'étranger et d'élargir ses horizons. »

« Cela m'a fait plaisir, Miss Granger. Un sorcier a vraiment besoin d'élargir ses horizons, après tout. L'ardeur que met M. Weasley à aider les infortunés est en effet louable, » ronronna le sorcier.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Hermione. « Il va tellement grandir de cette expérience. Avant cela, ses seules envies étaient de se marier et de fonder une grande famille. Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien… Que ça va nous faire du bien. »

Hermione avait toujours été une personne regardant les choses dans son ensemble. La décision que Ron avait prise, passer un an en Afrique pour aider les autres, avait fait apparaître des pépites de chocolat dans les yeux bruns de la jeune sorcière, même s'il lui manquait terriblement.

« Sans aucun doute, » dit Snape avec un petit sourire satisfait, alors qu'il remuait le Polynectar.

Ron bailla et s'étira sur son matelas, dans sa hutte de chaume, sentant l'appel de la Nature.

« Bordel de merde, » grogna-t-il en se redressant.

Il avait sa propre hutte, mais pas d'installation sanitaire. Il devait aller se soulager dehors, comme tout le monde. Grommelant et à moitié endormi, il se leva et chancela jusqu'à la porte, poussant les lourds roseaux.

Il sortit, regarda le ciel. La lune était à demi cachée par les nuages, et tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. S'il avait été un peu attentif, il l'aurait remarqué et aurait fait plus attention

Il fit un faux pas alors qu'il s'éloignait de la hutte, puis baissa l'avant de son pantalon de pyjama pour uriner.

Il n'avait eu aucune chance.

Soudainement, il fut heurté de côté par une forme hargneuse, furieuse et velue.

Il n'eut pas la moindre chance de crier, car la lionne referma ses mâchoires sur sa gorge

C'était fini avant d'avoir pu commencer.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, » reniflait Hermione près du professeur Snape. « Ron a été tué par un lion. Combien de fois est-ce que ce genre de chose arrive vraiment ?"

Snape regarda la sorcière en larmes, ses yeux noirs étincelant.

"Assez souvent dans les zones rurales, » répondit-il, « L'empiètement de l'Homme sur leur territoire diminue le nombre de proies. Les lions doivent compenser le manque… Mais je vous présente mes condoléances, Miss Granger. »

Hermione leva vers lui ses yeux humides.

« Que vais-je pouvoir faire sans lui, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Snape sourit bizarrement.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez vous remettre de votre chagrin, Miss Granger, » lui répondit-il. « Et soyez assurée que je serai là si vous avez besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille de M. Weasley. Quand nous avons des choses sur le cœur que nous ne voulons pas révéler, cela peut devenir difficile. »

Hermione le regarda avec gratitude, puis essuya ses yeux.

« Merci, professeur, » dit-elle doucement.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenue, Miss Granger, » répondit-il, prêt à suivre son plan.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : C'était ma première proposition. Ce n'est pas franchement génial, concernant tout le Banana 99 (NdT : marque d'alcool) et le jus d'orange que j'ai bu, mais c'est un début. Au suivant !

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Et en plus, il a fait participer Hermione au processus…


	2. Chapter 2

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

**Second one-shot : Le temps des récoltes**

Après avoir survécu à la tentative de meurtre de Voldemort et récupéré son poste de Professeur de Potions, Snape le partageait avec Slughorn afin d'obtenir la défense contre les forces du mal. A présent, Snape et Ronald Weasley gravissaient un chemin montant en haut d'une montagne. Il était plus de minuit, mais la pleine lune leur offrait une belle lumière.

« Maintenant, M. Weasley, souvenez-vous que pour obtenir les points supplémentaires dont vous avez besoin, vous devez récolter un plein sac de Venin à dragon. C'est un ingrédient particulièrement important dans certaines potions utilisées pour repousser les dragons,» dit le sorcier pâle alors qu'ils approchaient d'une grotte.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Ron, heureux d'avoir obtenu cette opportunité. Il avait besoin de bons résultats dans le cours de Snape pour pouvoir devenir un Auror. Il n'était pas bon en potions, il avait donc demandé au sorcier s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire pour gagner des points. A sa plus grande surprise, Snape lui avait répondu que cela était possible.

La chauve-souris des cachots s'était visiblement ramollie depuis que Voldemort s'était fait sauter le chaudron.

Snape s'arrêta à une centaine de pas d'une grande ouverture dans le flanc de la montagne.

« Nous y sommes, M. Weasley. Entrez tout d'abord dans le noir le plus complet. Le dragon venimeux est très sensible à la lumière. Vous n'utiliserez le sort Lumos que rapidement, en flashs, afin de localiser le Venin à dragon. Vous trouverez les plantes à cinquante pas, tout droit, » précisa Snape.

"Oui, monsieur", dit impatiemment Ron, brandissant un petit sac et sa baguette. « Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »

Ron marcha à toute vitesse vers la grotte.

Snape fouilla dans les poches à l'intérieur de sa robe, sortant une paire de lunettes de soleil, puis les mit.

Ron entra dans la grotte et marcha cinquante pas, comme l'avait indiqué Snape. Il alluma sa baguette, mais ne vit aucune plante. Il commença à regarder autour de lui. Ah, il y avait des plantes par là… Mais elles devaient être vingt pas plus loin. Snape s'était probablement trompé.

Ron entendit soudainement un reniflement. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Il leva sa baguette plus haut, son sang se glaçant alors qu'il voyait trois paires d'yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales le fixant. Trois bouffées de fumée sortaient de trois paires naseaux particulièrement grands et écailleux.

Les cheveux gras de Snape brillèrent un instant dans la lumière blanche des flammes qui s'échappaient de l'entrée de la grotte, illuminant et réchauffant les environs quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre.

Snape retira ses lunettes et les rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Il regarda la grotte, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire amusé.

« Dommage que vous n'ayez pas fait vos devoirs, M. Weasley, » ronronna le sorcier. « Si ça avait été le cas, vous auriez su que le Venin à dragon n'éloigne les dragons qu'une fois préparé en potion. Si ce n'est pas le cas… L'effet qu'il a sur les dragons est semblable à celui du matatabi sur les chats. Cela les attire. Eh bien, M. Weasley. Mourrez et apprenez.

Snape se détourna et redescendit le chemin à flanc de montagne.

Il y avait une certaine sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux bruns à Poudlard qui allait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: J'aime montrer un Snape démoniaque! Ron aurait pu lire un peu sur le sujet. Lol.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Elle le déteste ou je me fais des idées ? A bientôt pour la suite ! Si vous voulez des jolis citrons en plus de cette série de one-shots, dites le moi, j'alternerai !


	3. Chapter 3

**Version relue.**

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

oOoOoOo

**Troisième one-shot : Dette de vie**

Snape marcha jusqu'à la petite maison minable qui lui faisait face. Derrière le sorcier se trouvait un groupe d'Aurors désillusionnés, Ron Weasley à leur tête. Avec l'aide de Snape, ils avaient repéré une poignée de Mangemorts toujours fidèles, et qui avaient commis plusieurs attentats terroristes contre le Monde Magique afin de garder vivantes les idées de supériorité des Sangs-Purs de Voldemort.

Snape servait toujours d'espion pour le Ministère, l'aidant à mettre fin aux actes de ces derniers partisans du Lord Noir. Il s'approcha de la porte. Une lumière faible et vacillante passait au travers d'une fenêtre sale et solitaire. Désillusionné, Ron se glissa jusqu'à la maison et se plaça de l'autre côté de la porte, ses yeux bleus restant sur Snape.

Les autres Aurors restèrent en arrière.

« Prêt, » souffla Ron.

Snape frappa à la porte, puis plaça sa main pâle dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. Il avait un pressentiment à propos de ce raid. Pendant le dernier, un Mangemort avait réussi à s'échapper. Un visage apparut un instant derrière la fenêtre crasseuse observant l'extérieur pour ne rien y voir. Puis il disparut.

« Snape ? C'est toi? » grogna une voix bourrue derrière la porte.

« Oui, » répondit Snape.

« Tu es seul ? », continua-t-il rapidement.

Snape regarda autour de lui. Tous les Aurors étaient désillusionnés.

« Pour autant que je puisse en juger, oui, » répliqua le sorcier.

Le Mangemort de l'autre côté fit signe à ses acolytes, et ils prirent position de chaque côté de la porte, deux derrière elle, et l'autre sur la droite. La maison était sombre, remplie des ombres vacillantes projetées par la lumière du feu, grâce à la petite flamme dans la cheminée. Quand Snape entrerait, l'ombre aiderait à dissimuler l'embuscade, puisqu'ils allaient le tuer pour sa trahison. Ils savaient qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la capture de leurs camarades. Le Mangemort qui avait échappé à la capture avait été grièvement blessé lors du raid et avait succombé à ses blessures, mais pas avant d'avoir parlé de la complicité de Rogue.

Lorsque le mage noir avait survécu à l'attaque de Nagini grâce à l'utilisation d'un bézoar modifié pour obtenir des propriétés cicatrisantes et régénératrices, Harry avait fait en sorte que Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était à l'époque ministre par intérim, soit au courant de la loyauté de Snape. Il avait été décidé que Snape resterait «dans la clandestinité» et serait utilisé pour retrouver les Mangemorts encore fidèles à Voldemort.

Chaque Auror du Ministère était sous serment inviolable pour ne pas révéler le rôle du Maître des Potions, bien que de nombreux articles aient paru dans les journaux, décrivant comment il avait été cru mort, mais que son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Alors, quand Snape réapparut, les Mangemorts crurent encore qu'il était un criminel, et l'invitèrent à des réunions clandestines. Il relaya ses informations, puis, avec les Aurors, les attrapa.

«Entre,» dit le sorcier, se reculant de la porte, sa baguette à la main.  
Snape leva sa baguette, puis poussa la porte ouverte, en entrant rapidement, ses yeux noirs sur le sorcier face à lui. Une baguette se planta dans le côté droit de sa gorge.

« Laisse tomber ta baguette, traître», siffla un autre Mangemort, « ou meurs maintenant. »

Les yeux de Snape changèrent, et ce fut tout ce que le Mangemort eut besoin de voir.  
«Avada Ked ..."

Soudain, Snape fut poussé en avant et Ron accourut, encore désillusionné, en envoyant des sorts aux Mangemorts tandis qu'il se chargeait du premier à l'avoir touché.

Aucun des deux ne vit les Mangemorts cachés derrière la porte, qui bondirent.

Les Aurors inondèrent la pièce, mais pas avant qu'un des Mangemorts lance un maléfice à l'éclat terrible sur Ron, l'Auror laissant échapper un cri avant de redevenir visible. Son sang et ses intestins jaillissant de son ventre fendu.

Snape assomma son adversaire et couru vers Ron, tombant à genoux, prêt à tout pour le sauver, alors que les Aurors descendaient les autres Mangemorts. Ron s'était montré un allié courageux, et avait sauvé la peau de Snape à plus d'une occasion. Il avait du respect –certes, un peu réticent- pour le sorcier, maintenant qu'il était un homme.

"Tenez bon," dit Snape à Ron, qui gisait dans le sang jaillissant de sa blessure, tandis que Snape tentait de sceller les intestins déchirés et de refermer la plaie, alors qu'il y avait bien trop de dégâts.

Pâle, Ron leva les yeux vers le sorcier, saisissant sa baguette.

« Ça ne sert à rien, professeur. Je vais y passer, » dit-il doucement, ses yeux brillant. « Mais… Vous me devez une Dette de Vie. Je vous ai sauvé. »

Snape regarda le sorcier mourant avec le cœur lourd. Il y avait peu d'hommes aussi courageux que Ron Weasley. Il avait le cœur d'un lion.

« Oui, je vous le dois, » acquiesça Snape alors qu'il saisissait sa main, « Et pas uniquement pour ce soir. »

Ron toussa et un peu de sang apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sorcier pâle agenouillé à ses côtés. Snape avait prouvé qu'il était courageux et un allié digne de confiance, malgré le fait qu'il ait été un sale bâtard en tant que professeur.

Ron prit une respiration profonde et sifflante.

« Jurez-moi que vous allez surveiller Hermione. Jurez-moi que vous ne la laisserez pas souffrir pour rien. Promettez-moi, professeur. Promettez-moi de prendre soin d'elle. La laissez pas devenir une sorte d'ermite, » Ron commença à haleter, sa respiration devenant laborieuse.

Snape cligna des yeux : ils étaient un peu humides.

« Oui, M. Weasley. Soyez sûr que je le ferai. Je vous donne ma parole," répondit Snape, la magie glissant hors de lui pour sceller le serment.

Ron se détendit et sourit doucement.

« Je sais que ça va aller pour elle, alors, » dit-elle doucement, « Je sais que vous… »

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça et il cessa de parler alors que ses yeux bleus se fermaient, sa prise sur la main de Snape se détendit, puis se défit.

« Bon voyage, M. Weasley, » dit doucement Snape, regardant toujours le sorcier, « Je prendrai soin de votre veuve aussi longtemps que je vivrais. »

Severus Snape fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit.

Lui et Hermione Weasley se marièrent trois ans plus tard, et elle ne manqua jamais de quoi que ce soit.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Une mauvaise fin pour Ron. *soupir* Merci d'avoir lu.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : aujourd'hui j'ai moins traduit…

Je lance un vote : Voulez-vous la fic en 30 chapitres ? Le début est BOURRE de lemon, avec différents pairing (dont des … bizarres), puis ça se calme… Les premiers chapitres sont assez peu intéressants, mais meilleurs (en mon sens) que le gros citron précédemment traduit (je parle de la « punition délicieuse », bien sûr ^^). Après, on a une « vraie » histoire. Vous en dites quoi ?

De toute façon, je continue la traduction des morts de Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

**oOoOoOo**

**Quatrième one-shot : ce que la luxure peut faire**

**Version relue**

Hébété, Ron Weasley suivait Hermione dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était hésitant, excité et un peu effrayé, tandis que la sorcière marchait devant lui, regardant de temps à autres par-dessus son épaule et lui adressant des sourires sexy.

Lorsqu'il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, il fut surpris de voir Hermione l'attendre à l'entrée principale. Elle avait l'air particulièrement contente de le voir.

« Salut, Hermione, » dit-il à la sorcière.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, sa langue farfouillant dans sa bouche. Il ne put que réagir. Il savait qu'elle le testait : Hermione l'amenait toujours à sa limite, puis le repoussait, sans vouloir aller plus loin. Il était frustré, mais Ron se forçait à être patient. George lui avait dit que c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir une sorcière comme Hermione. S'il tentait d'accélérer les choses, il risquait de la perdre.

Quand Hermione le repoussa, Ron dit « Wow. Ça, c'était un baiser, Hermione. »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux marron brillant chaudement.

« C'est ce soir, Ron. Je suis prête pour toi, maintenant, » dit-elle avec une voix un peu rauque, avant de repartir en direction de Poudlard.

Ron cligna des yeux pendant un instant, avant de se précipiter derrière elle.

C'était ce soir ? Elle allait enfin coucher avec lui ? Merlin. Il se sentait comme s'il avait attendu ce soir toute sa vie.

Hermione traversa le parc à bonne allure, Ron derrière elle, la suivant comme si elle le dirigeait, son cœur battant fort chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, ses lèvres formant son sourire sexy. Oui, ça allait vraiment arriver.

"Nous allons à la Cabane Hurlante. Personne ne nous dérangera là-bas, » rappela Hermione, alors qu'elle s'approchait du Saule Cogneur.

Ron regarda la sorcière s'avancer sous l'arbre dangereux, sans que rien ne se passe. Elle devait l'avoir bloqué. Elle s'arrêta sous les branches et le regarda.

« Viens, Ron. Aide-moi à entrer dans le tunnel, » lui dit-elle.

Il y avait un tunnel dans lequel on pouvait entrer entre les racines du Saule, et qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Là-bas, ils trouveraient un lit. Ron ne doutait pas qu'Hermione ait tout préparé pour leur première fois, tout comme elle avait précédemment bloqué l'arbre.

Ron s'avança vers Hermione, puis l'enlaça, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé toucher son cul avant. Merlin, c'était vraiment sur le point d'arriver.

Un craquement se fit entendre du côté du saule, puis un rugissement de bois, comme si la branche principale se brisait, alors qu'elle s'abaissa pour écraser instantanément le couple, qui ne furent plus qu'un amas de sang, d'os, de cheveux et de chair détruite.

Puis une partie de tout cela disparut : les restes d'Hermione Granger.

Une grande forme sombre apparut, prenant l'apparence du professeur de DCFM Severus Snape, alors qu'il annulait son sort de désillusion. Il regarda froidement les restes de Ronald Weasley. Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment été un mauvais bougre… Juste sur son chemin.

S'il y avait une chose que Severus Snape savait faire, c'était écarter les obstacles.

Le golem avait bien marché. Très bien marché. Comme il n'était pas une chose vivante, il n'avait pas enclenché le système de défense de l'arbre. Ses coups lui demandaient énormément d'énergie, et si l'arbre avait réagi à chaque feuille morte traversant le parc, ou au moindre souffle de vent, il se serait épuisé. Mais il était particulièrement sensible à toutes les choses vivantes, sentant le battement d'un cœur ou une respiration. C'était ce qui le déclenchait.

Un golem n'était rien de tout cela, contrairement aux sorciers. Quand Ron avait pénétré son territoire, l'arbre avait fait ce pour quoi il était naturellement fait.

Cogner.

Le pâle sorcier se détourna et marcha jusqu'à Poudlard pour informer la Directrice de la terrible tragédie qui était advenue au jeune gardien de Gryffondor. Sans aucun doute, il y aurait de la peine et des condoléances. Mais le temps finirait par guérir cette blessure, et alors, il suivrait ses plans concernant une certaine Gryffondor particulièrement brillante, et dotée d'une chevelure ébouriffée.

Il la trouvait… intéressante… et sur bien des niveaux. Mais trop intéressante pour des gens comme Ron Weasley, évidemment.

Snape n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle accepterait sa proposition d'apprentissage. Elle la trouverait irrésistible, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait ce type d'offre à qui que ce soit durant sa carrière. Bien sûr, il s'agirait de Potions, malgré son propre changement de matière. Il était un vrai Maître en cet Art.

Hermione voudrait sûrement se voir être la première apprentie du sorcier sarcastique, comme une plume sur son chapeau.

Snape était sûr que, dans un second temps, cela pourrait mener la Gryffondor à son lit.

Oui, c'était plutôt bien engagé.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: C'est quelque chose qui m'est venu alors que j'amenais Terrill au travail ce matin. J'aime le Saule Cogneur. Lol.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Vu le titre de certains des one-shots, ce ne sera pas forcément la plus sanglante…

Je n'ai pas eu de retours pour ma demande ! La revoici : voulez-vous la fic en trente chapitres ou pas ?

Sinon je reste sur ma simple lecture et tant pis pour vous ^^

J'ai bien envie de la traduire, en fait ^^ Certains chapitres sont parfaitement délicieux.

Dans cette fic, il y a… Une Hermione accidentellement auto-ensorcelée Snape listant les choses les moins enthousiasmantes sexuellement parlant Luscious Lucius ^^

Snape visitant un coiffeur vampire (et gay) un Draco méritant des coups de pied au cul

Dumbledore en voyeur un duel de sorcier un sorcier mêlé dragon, avec quelques talents intéressants

Et plein d'autres choses…


	5. Chapter 5

**Les différents moyens de tuer le rouquin (oui, je sais, c'est pas son nom. Les fichiers, je les appelle « tuer Ron », alors vous avez évité le pire, contrairement à Akhi ^^)**

**Celui-ci est GORE. Enfin en mon sens, pas celui d'Akhi… Alors… Voilà. Vous êtes prévenu€s. **

**oOoOoOo**

**Cinquième One-shot : Rock and Troll**

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit?" demanda Ron à Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement.

Hermione retira son chapeau et ses gants, puis son manteau de voyage alors qu'il s'impatientait.

« Il dit que tu es un idiot, et qu'il n'a aucune envie de t'emmener cueillir du fléau des trolls, » répondit Hermione, avec une certaine inflexion dans sa voix sous-entendant qu'elle pensait que le Maître des Potions avait raison.

Ron se renfrogna alors qu'elle accrochait son manteau.

« Oh, mais il est d'accord si c'est toi, pas vrai? Dans les montagnes… toute seule avec lui. Toute la nuit. Seule. Avec Snape. C'est pas juste, Hermione, » dit Ron en la suivant dans la cuisine.

« Ron, je suis son apprentie. Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord, » dit-elle en préparant une théière.

« Il aimerait t'avoir, c'est tout, » lâcha Ron, « et pas seulement pour cueillir du fléau des trolls. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, Hermione. Je… J'irai moi-même chercher ses satanées plantes. »

Hermione se tourna pour regarder Ron comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Ron, tu ne sais rien de la cueillette du fléau des trolls. C'est particulièrement dangereux. Les plantes sont en plein territoire troll. Tu dois savoir ce que tu fais, ou tu vas finir embroché, » expliqua la sorcière, secouant la tête alors qu'elle regardait l'obstiné.

« Tu peux m'apprendre comment faire, Hermione. Je peux suivre des instructions, » dit-il, implorant.

Ron était très jaloux du Professeur Snape et croyait qu'il avait des vues sur Hermione, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve autre que la manière dont les yeux du sorcier sombre semblaient la suivre chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Il y avait de la cupidité dans ce regard.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait dit à Ron qu'il était fou quand il lui en avait parlé. Snape était, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, complètement asexué.

« Oui, probablement un déviant sexuel, » avait reniflé Ron en guise de réponse.

Hermione fixait le sorcier roux. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était paranoïaque et jaloux ! Elle et le Professeur Snape ?

Ridicule. Le sorcier sarcastique avait autant de sex-appeal qu'un véracrasse crevé.

« Ron, je peux te dire comment cueillir la plante, mais pas comment éviter les trolls. C'est très difficile d'obtenir du fléau des trolls, c'est pourquoi il est tellement cher. Ca peut monter jusqu'à dix gallions la poignée. »

« Hermione, les trolls sont stupides… Grands et lents. Je peux en mettre un hors-service en une seconde. Ils ne seront jamais capables de se faufiler jusqu'à moi. Et on peut les entendre arriver à plus d'un kilomètre, » argua-t-il. « Je ferai attention. Je préfère y aller moi-même que toi avec Snape. Viens, Hermione."

Ron continua à câliner Hermione et à insister toute la nuit. Finalement, elle accepta de lui donner l'emplacement approximatif des plantes. C'était une région de montagnes rocailleuses, connue pour la méchanceté de ses trolls.

L'excursion de Snape ne devait pas avoir lieu avant le mois suivant. Si Ron pouvait lui apporter un bon ravitaillement avant, il n'aurait plus aucun besoin de faire le voyage.

« Il va se faire tuer, » dit Snape alors que son apprentie coupait des racines de valérianes.

« Pas si vous me dites comment éviter les trolls, » dit Hermione au sombre sorcier.

Il la regarda comme si elle était cinglée.

« C'est un secret professionnel. Je ne peux pas divulguer cette information, » répliqua-t-il, « mais je vous suggère de dissuader votre sorcier d'emprunter le chemin idiot qu'il veut suivre, si vous vous souciez un tant soit peu de lui. »

Les yeux du sorcier brillèrent alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Eh bien, il a mentionné quelque chose à propos des trolls, » dit Hermione, « ils sont grand, stupides et lents. Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont bruyants. Il peut les entendre arriver bien avant qu'ils ne l'approchent. Il pourrait courir ou voler hors de portée."

Snape eut un petit sourire alors qu'il ajoutait les racines de valériane à sa potion.

« Vous le pensez vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » ronronna-t-il. « Mais je vous préviens, Hermione, ne le laissez pas y aller si vous l'aimez. »

« Si je ne le laisse pas y aller, il va me rendre folle. Il ne veut pas que j'y aille avec vous. Il ne… Il n'a pas confiance en vous, » dit-elle plus doucement.

Snape renifla alors qu'il rallumait le feu.

« Lui et les trois quarts du monde magique », répliqua-t-il. « Très bien, laissez-le donc y aller. Soyez assurée de lui adresser votre au revoir larmoyant avant son départ, puisqu'il y a peu de chances que vous le revoyiez un jour. »

Hermione se renfrogna. Ron n'était pas si stupide. Il savait mener une stratégie. Il avait sans doute trouvé quelqu'un avec qui aller ramasser les plantes. Qui se souciait de ce que Snape pouvait en penser, de toute façon ? S'il en était capable, alors Ron aussi.

Snape n'était qu'un con.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione montra à Ron l'emplacement du territoire où les plantes devaient se trouver sur une carte. Puis elle lui montra à quoi ressemblaient les plantes dans un livre de botanique.

« Elles poussent au pied des montagnes, sur un sol rocailleux. Cherche des endroits pleins de pierres, » lui indiqua la sorcière.

Ron étudia soigneusement la carte pour la mémoriser. Il prit une journée de congé à son travail au magasin de farces et attrapes et partit en balai. Il lui fallut six heures pour arriver au territoire rocheux et aride où vivaient les trolls.

Le voyage d'Hermione et Snape aurait pris toute la nuit, car Hermione n'aurait pas pu voyager en balai et qu'ils auraient dû transplaner à la périphérie de la zone, puis marcher des kilomètres dans les montagnes. Il était trop dangereux de transplaner directement dans la zone, parce que les pierres bougeaient sans cesse, et un relief effacé pouvait ne pas le rester longtemps. Cela signifiait la mort pour quiconque atterrissait dans un objet solide après un transplanage.

Ron tourna au-dessus de la zone pendant plus d'une heure, cherchant un signe de présence de trolls. Il n'en vit pas le moindre.

« Ce n'est probablement qu'une histoire que Snape a sortie pour décourager les gens de venir en cueillir, » pensa Ron en lui-même alors qu'il regardait à travers une paire de multiplettes pour vérifier le pied des montagnes. Finalement, il vit un tapis de fléaux des trolls dans une zone parsemée de blocs de rochers de différentes tailles. Deux gros rondins étaient posés à côté.

"Les voilà," dit Ron, zoomant sur eux avant de se poser près des plantes.

Il regarda autour de lui avec attention, posa son balai contre un très grand rocher gris-vert, puis sortit un sachet de sa poche, se rapprochant des petites plantes vivaces.

« Des trolls. Mouais, » renifla-t-il, puis il se pencha et commença à tirer pour les avoir jusqu'aux racines.

Il était si occupé à sa récolte qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'énorme « rocher » contre lequel il avait posé son balai s'était décalé, puis lentement baissé.

Ce n'était pas du tout un rocher, c'était un troll. Un troll très silencieux qui attrapa le tronc à ses côtés.

Ron ne sut jamais ce qui lui arriva, alors que le troll le martela avec le tronc, l'aplatissant.

Soudainement, tous les plus grands rochers remuèrent, et certains, des plus petits, avec eux. Des trolls de toutes les tailles se réunirent autour de Grog, qui fixait un Ron écrabouillé, le corps attendri, alors que sa bave coulait le long de sa grande bouche difforme.

"Gâteau d'homme," dit la créature, prenant un peu de pâtée de Ron et tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède pour partager avec les autres.

« Mmmm, bon, » grogna le troll, crachant un peu de cheveux roux.

« Mais besoin de miel. »

Ron ne revint jamais de son excursion. Puisque le territoire des trolls était interdit, personne ne put aller le chercher sans risquer d'enfreindre les lois, et donc, un séjour à Azkaban. Snape avait négligé de dire à Hermione qu'il avait une autorisation spéciale pour entrer dans la zone.

« C'est une zone protégée. Préservation des trolls, » ronronna le sorcier face à la sorcière en larmes.

« Préservation des trolls ? Quels sont les idiots qui ont fait ça ? Ils devraient tous être virés ! » dit la sorcière affolée, oubliant son ancienne croisade pour les droits des elfes de maison.

Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se faufiler dans la zone, déterminé à découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Il failli ne pas en revenir vivant, un troll apparaissant derrière lui alors qu'il volait lentement à la recherche du bon endroit. La créature faillit le saisir au vol comme une mouche, son balai fut broyé alors que lui chutait, s'arrêtant contre de vraies roches.

Il réussit à transplaner alors que le tronc de l'énorme troll basculait vers lui.

« Ron n'a pas survécu, Hermione, crois-moi, » dit Harry à la sorcière en deuil à son retour.

Une commémoration eut lieu pour Ronald Bilius Weasley six mois plus tard. Hermione était là, mais debout et à l'écart des proches. Molly lui reprochait la mort de Ron. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir dans cette périlleuse escapade. Inconsolable, la sorcière lui en faisait la remarque chaque fois qu'elle la voyait.

Snape, également debout dans la foule, laissa dériver ses yeux noirs vers l'endroit où Hermione se tenait, seule. Harry était avec Ginny et les Weasley. Hermione ne serait plus jamais accueillie dans ce foyer.

Elle était seule au monde à présent, à l'exception de ses parents et d'Harry, marié à Ginny. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup sociabilisée, un des inconvénients d'être si attachée à un seul sorcier.

Il l'étudia.

Elle n'était pas habituée à être seule. Elle allait avoir besoin de compagnie.

Snape pinça les lèvres.

Il pouvait être d'excellente compagnie lorsqu'il le voulait.

Dans ce cas, il le voulait.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Mort par troll. PAUVRE RON. Lol.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Berk. J'ai eu la nausée. Ouin.

Je vais peut-être traduire d'autre(s) gros citrons de sythlerinxxx. Ca vous dit ? Elle en a fait trois ou quatre non-traduits ^^

Je vais faire la fic de 30 chapitres. Youpie ?

En avant-première, un extrait de la prochaine fic, « Saving Miss Granger » !

« Regarde comme je te fais déjà de l'effet, sorcière, » dit Marcus avec un petit sourire.

« Vous me rendez malade, » répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre.

Elle vomit.

Bonus : de l'intérêt des terminologies…

Akhilane : « De toute façon, ta fic de 30 chapitres doit être aboutie, donc je t'interdis de la poster sans les corrections appropriées: sinon, je te petit-suicide :op »

Aë : « Petit-suicide ? Comme la petite mort ? »

Akhi : « ça veut dire tuer quelqu'un à coups de petit-suisses :op »

Aë : « Ah ok. Du coup ma remarque perverse est passée à la trappe » -_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Les différents moyens de tuer Ron **

Je n'ai rien publié hier, mais j'avais fini la traduction et décidé de vous envoyer directement du propre, donc… Voilà.

Voici le 6.

Je vais traduire plusieurs jolis citrons dans les jours à venir, tout en finissant cette série. La fic en 30 chapitres suivra ^^

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews (j'y répond chaque fois pour les inscris ^^).

Donc, merci à Alaiena, Phaidora, beatrice, SdoudouS, ainsi qu'aux connectés qui ont eu leur petit mot ^^

oOoOoOo

**Le saut et la chute**

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Regarde en haut !"

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Severus Snape levèrent tous les yeux, surpris.

Ron se tenait tout en haut de la plus haute tourelle de Poudlard, leur faisant de grands signes de la main. Il y avait une longue corde épaisse autour de ses hanches, l'autre extrémité étant attachée à un mât à drapeau qui saillait d'un mur un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria Hermione. « Ron, descends tout de suite de là ! »

Ron leur avait dit de le rejoindre de ce côté du château à deux heures. Il avait insisté pour que Snape, ce bâtard sarcastique, soit là.

Ron savait instinctivement que Snape avait des vues sur Hermione, même si personne ne le croyait. Bon, il savait comment s'en occuper, et avec finesse, en plus.

Snape arqua un sourcil devant les idioties du rouquin et amplifia sa vue d'un sort informulé pour pouvoir lire le message.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Hermione, je t'aime ! » cria Ron, avant de sauter de son perchoir, fonçant vers le sol et tenant un panneau, alors qu'Hermione et Ginny criaient et s'agrippaient l'une l'autre dans leur terreur.

Le panneau disait : HERMIONE, VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER ?

Harry ne put faire un geste.

Contrairement à Snape.

Il sortit discrètement sa baguette, et juste au moment où le plongeon de Ron aurait dû se terminer pour le voir revenir en arrière, la corde élastique se rompit et il s'écrasa au sol, les quittant en laissant une drôle d'impression.

« Oh mon dieu ! » crièrent Hermione, Ginny et Harry alors qu'ils couraient vers lui. Mais rien ne pouvait être fait. Ron était complètement aplati.

Harry et Ginny coururent chercher de l'aide, même si Ronald Bilius Weasleuy n'en avait plus besoin. Hermione resta à côté de son corps partiellement enfoncé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sangloter. Snape marcha jusqu'à elle et entoura lentement la sorcière éperdue de son bras.

Le cœur brisé, Hermione se tourna vers lui pour pleurer dans ses robes alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

« Là, là, Miss Granger. Tout va s'arranger, » ronronna Snape, la serrant plus fort contre son corps mince, et caressant gentiment ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés alors qu'il regardait la dépouille de Ron avec un petit sourire.

Les courbes d'Hermione s'adaptaient si bien à lui.

« Croyez-moi, mon apprentie, tout va bien se passer. »

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: Mort par saut à l'élastique. Lol. Ca m'est juste venu d'un coup en tête je devrais être en train de travailler sur IAAU. Bon.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Je ne sais pas ce qu'est IAAU ^^'' (après vérif et sur ordre d'Akhi) C'est une de ses fics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Massacrages en série du rouquin -7**

**(Je sais, je m'éloigne ^^)**

oOoOoOo

**Une transformation malvenue**

Hermione et Ron se tenaient dans la Salle sur demande, alors qu'elle l'exhortait à se concentrer. Le couvre-feu était passé et ils n'auraient pas dû être là. Pourtant Ron voulait vraiment s'améliorer en Métamorphose, afin d'obtenir de meilleures notes.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait que des Optimal, elle essayait donc de l'aider. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert sa propre forme d'Animagus, ni même si elle en avait une, mais… elle pensait que l'aider serait aussi s'aider elle-même.

"Maintenant, détends-toi, Ron, et tu vas commencer à changer," lui dit-elle pour l'encourager, « Arrête de plisser les yeux. Tu essayes trop fort. »

« Ce n'est pas facile, Hermione, » dit Ron, maussade.

« Tu peux le faire, Ron. Pense à combien ta mère serait heureuse si tu lui ramenais une bonne note, » lui dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, elle serait super contente, » acquiesça-t-il, « Okay, je vais me détendre et réessayer. »

Il fit rouler ses épaules, puis fit craquer sa nuque deux ou trois fois, et se relaxa, voulant se transformer. Il sentit une étrange sensation glisser sur lui.

« Je… Je pense que quelque chose se passe, Hermione," dit-il, se concentrant sur cela.

Hermione couina bruyamment.

« Tu peux le faire, Ron ! » dit-elle, excitée.

A l'extérieur de la Salle, le professeur Severus Snape ralentit alors qu'il entendait un couinement s'échapper du mur. Il faisait sa ronde nocturne, cherchant les élèves ne respectant pas le couvre-feu. Le sombre sorcier s'arrêta et approcha sa tête.

« Salle, c'est le professeur Severus Snape, du corps professoral de Poudlard. Révèle-toi immédiatement, » ordonna-t-il.

La Salle sur Demande était censée se montrer si un employé de Poudlard le lui demandait, à condition que celui-ci soit devant la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas être sommée d'obéir, quoi qu'il en soit. Une porte de bois se traça sur le mur, et le professeur s'en approcha furtivement et silencieusement…

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione était assise sur le sol, se sentant un peu dégoûtée. Ce n'était certainement pas une forme éclatante. Sa grande taille n'aidait pas. Elle recula légèrement alors que Ron remuait une antenne dans sa direction.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Snape entra comme une trombe.

« Miss Granger, que faites-vous… »

Le sorcier arrêta soudain de parler. Il regarda le sol, s'écarta et écrasa la plus grosse blatte qu'il ait jamais vue, l'aplatissant.

« NOOON ! » cria Hermione alors que Snape frottait son pied pour retirer l'espèce de gélatine verte qui était les restes de Ronald Weasley.

« Quoi ? C'était une blatte, » dit le professeur, sans comprendre pourquoi la sorcière était si choquée.

« Ce n'était pas une blatte, professeur… C'était Ronald Weasley ! Il venait de se transformer en ça. C'était sa forme d'animagus!" lui clama-t-elle.

Snape arqua un sourcil, puis secoua doucement la tête.

« Comment étais-je supposé le savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il, « Quel sorcier digne de ce nom se transforme-t-il en blatte ? »

Il gratta délicatement sa botte sur le dallage de pierre.

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux de le signaler, » dit le sorcier, « et de retirer une centaine de points à Gryffondor pour être dehors après le couvre-feu, Miss Granger. »

Snape se retourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule avec les restes broyés de son petit ami.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Albus, Snape ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait été un accident tout à fait fortuit.

Il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de Ron Weasley depuis des mois.

Hermione méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux que ce lourdaud de cornichon.

Eh bien, quand il ferait son offre d'apprentissage à la sorcière, il était sûr qu'elle le prendrait au mot. Il n'avait encore jamais pris d'apprenti avant, et Hermione Granger était une fonceuse, elle ne serait jamais capable de résister au fait d'être la première.

Alors, les jeux pourraient commencer.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: Lol. Merci d'avoir lu.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Ici, Ron n'est pas (trop) un idiot, et Snape… En fait, Ms-Figg adore faire écraser Ron, non ? Le lemon n'est pas fini et n'arrivera sans doute que demain !


	8. Chapter 8

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

**Note de l'auteur: **Sur adultfanfiction . net, j'ai lancé une histoire où de nombreux auteurs ont ajouté des chapitres tuant Ron. C'est hilarant. J'en ai pris une à laquelle j'ai contribué, vu que, malheureusement, je ne peux pas poster le travail des autres auteurs, mais il y a de très bonne manières d'éliminer Ron. Le nom de la collaboration est « 100 Ways to Kill Ron Weasley ». Si vous voulez rire aux larmes, allez jeter un œil. Vous n'allez pas le regretter. Il y a quelques écrivains vraiment talentueux là-bas.

oOoOoOo

Huitième One-shot : Dans le laboratoire de potions

« Hermione, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu dois rentrer à Poudlard ce soir, » dit Ron à sa petite amie d'un air maussade.

Hermione, qui avait ouvert une boîte de thé, se tourna et regarda le sorcier jaloux et roux avec exaspération.

« Ron, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. J'aide le professeur Snape à préparer de l'essence de Mandragore. Il est occupé avec une autre potion plus complexe et il ne pourra pas ajouter les mandragores bouillies au bon moment. C'est pourquoi je dois y retourner et rester jusqu'à la prochaine étape » dit-elle, marchant dans le salon vers le fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur un accoudoir.

Ron la suivit et se tint debout devant elle alors qu'elle gardait son visage dans ses mains.

« Et puis, j'en veux une petite bouteille pour l'ajouter à ma propre petite réserve de potions » ajouta-t-elle.

Le professeur Snape l'avait autorisée à garder une petite partie de toutes les potions qu'elle aidait à préparer, et elle avait à présent une jolie collection de préparations, potions et élixirs, dans une penderie.

« Ca a juste l'air d'être une excuse. Il te veut là-bas en dehors des heures normales, Hermione. Je peux te dire qu'il te veut, juste à la manière dont il te fixe avec son regard rampant et sournois » accusa Ron. « Un homme peut voir ça chez un autre. Il te veut pour lui, Hermione. »

Lorsqu'Hermione regarda Ron, elle avait une expression fatiguée sur le visage. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté qu'il s'installe avec elle six mois auparavant, il était devenu possessif et jaloux, voulant savoir où elle était à chaque heure de la journée, allant une fois jusqu'à placer un sort de traçage sur elle pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien là où elle prétendait aller, ce qui avait causé une grande dispute entre eux. Ce ne fut que parce que Ron pleura et supplia, tombant à genoux, s'excusant et disant qu'il l'aimait tellement, qu'Hermione ne le jeta pas dehors à coups de pieds.

Même après cette explication, il n'aimait pas la voir parler à un sorcier, quel qu'il soit, et le fait qu'elle soit seule avec Snape cinq jours par semaine le rendait fou de jalousie, bien que le sombre sorcier ne fasse rien envers Hermione qui aurait pu nourrir les suspicions de Ron. Il lui apprenait juste l'art délicat de la fabrication des potions.

Mais Ron, aussi malade qu'il ait l'air,… Avait raison. Severus Snape regardait vraiment sa brillante apprentie de cette manière-là. Il pensait qu'Hermione avait trop de potentiel pour être enchaînée à un homme dont le seul désir d'avenir était de la transformer en femme d'intérieur. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit à la sorcière, espérant que « jouer à la dinette » aiderait Hermione à voir que Ronald Weasley n'était pas un homme pour elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse stimuler son esprit… Pour ne pas mentionner la satisfaction complète de son corps.

Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire… c'était Severus Snape. Non seulement il était un Maître des Potions, mais de plus, il savait remuer une femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un chez qui il voulait faire monter la température, c'était bien Hermione Granger.

Mais Snape était un homme patient. Il était certain que Ron Weasley allait se rétamer tout seul. S'il ne le faisait pas, eh bien… Il devrait… intercéder pour le propre bien d'Hermione. Etre coincée dans un mauvais mariage pour la vie était pire qu'une peine de mort, de l'avis du sorcier noir.

La bouilloire siffla. Hermione commença à se redresser quand Ron lui dit : « Non, Hermione. Tu restes. Je me charge de ton thé pour toi. Je sais comment tu l'aimes. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rassit dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux. Oui, elle était fatiguée, et au moins Ron lui lâcherait la grappe pour quelques rares minutes. Sa jalousie empirait, et elle commençait à en être épuisée. Le simple fait qu'il l'aimait ne signifiait pas qu'il devait essayer de l'isoler de tous, ni qu'il devait la suivre partout.

Dans la cuisine, Ron prépara le thé d'Hermione, puis fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit parchemin plié. Il jeta un œil furtif à la porte, puis ajouta la mixture sans goût à son thé. Ca devrait l'assommer pour la nuit.

Il mélangea soigneusement le thé, puis le posa sur un plateau avec un pancake, et porta le tout à Hermione, qui but le thé et mangea le gâteau. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était endormie.

Ron la souleva et la transporta dans la chambre, retira ses vêtements pour la laisser en soutien-gorge et slip. Quand Hermione était épuisée, elle ne faisait souvent que retirer ses vêtements pour dormir ainsi. Avec de la chance, elle penserait qu'elle s'était allongée et écroulée de fatigue.

Ron alla ensuite jusqu'au stock de potions et examina attentivement les étiquettes pour trouver celle qu'il voulait et l'emporter dans la salle de bain.

« Maintenant, où est sa brosse à cheveux ? » se demanda-t-il en la cherchant.

Il allait voir par lui-même comment Hermione et Snape agissaient l'un envers l'autre. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, même la chose la plus insignifiante, ils iraient le payer en enfer.

Snape était dans le laboratoire qu'Hermione utilisait, récupérant quelques ingrédients pour son projet, sur lequel il travaillait dans son propre laboratoire, quand Hermione arriva.

« Bonsoir, mon apprentie » dit-il à la sorcière, qui lui répondit précipitamment, en un murmure : « Bonsoir, professeur Snape. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent un instant alors qu'il la regardait enlever ses vêtements et les accrocher au porte-manteau, puis retrousser ses manches pour se diriger vers le chaudron d'essence de Mandragore, soulevant le couvercle, regardant à côté d'elle, puis le plat de Mandragores bouillies près du chaudron. Elle le ramassa et commença à l'ajouter au contenu du chaudron, alors que Snape la regardait… Les yeux toujours plissés.

« Euh.. Apprentie… N'avez-vous pas oublié la tasse de Nitrate d'Ammonium que vous êtes censée ajouter ? » demanda-t-il à la sorcière de sa voix soyeuse.

« Oh, oh oui » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Snape cligna des yeux un moment, puis un sourire vicieux apparut sur son visage pâle.

« C'est dans les stocks » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, c'était lui, après avoir pris du Polynectar pour ressembler à Hermione. Jusqu'à présent, Snape n'avait rien dit de fâcheux, mais il avait toute la nuit devant lui. Il avait lu dans le livre de potions d'Hermione la recette de l'essence de Mandragore, et en savait donc un minimum, mais n'avait rien lu à propos de Nitrate d'Ammonium. Il savait toutefois que Snape modifiait les recettes des potions pour les améliorer. C'était sans doute le cas ici.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve et vit des bouteilles qui avaient les mêmes étiquettes soignées que celles qu'il voyait chez eux. Evidemment, c'était Hermione qui s'occupait des stocks. Ron fouilla parmi elles, trouva la bonne et retourna à son plan de travail. Avec précaution, il mesura la poudre…

Dans son laboratoire, Severus s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit une forte explosion.

Alors que ses longs doigts pâles retournaient à la découpe d'une racine de valériane, il ronronna : « Oh, Merlin. Il me semble qu'il y a eu un terrible accident. »

Hermione arriva à Poudlard le lendemain matin, se confondant en excuses pour ne pas être venue la veille au soir. Elle savait que le professeur Snape allait être livide de colère. Il était particulièrement pointilleux sur les retards, et là, elle ne s'était même pas montrée. Avec de la chance, il ne la renverrait pas de sa place d'apprentie.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle vit des Aurors tranporter de petits sacs en plastique pleins de quelque chose qui avait l'air humide et lourd. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, elle entendit un cri, et fut vite bousculée par son meilleur ami et Auror, Harry Potter.

« Hermione ! » pleura-t-il, serrant ses épaules et la secouant comme s'il était fou.

« Hermione, on croyait que tu étais morte ! »

« Morte ? Pourquoi morte ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Snape a contacté le Ministère cette nuit et a dit que tu t'étais réduite en pièce en travaillant sur de l'essence de Mandragore. On a passé la matinée à ramasser les morceaux ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas venue hier soir, Harry. Je suis tombée endormie… Et Ron, ce salaud, ne m'a pas réveillée… »

Soudainement, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle réalisait ce que Ron avait fait.

« Oh Harry… Harry. C'est Ron qui est en bouillie, j'en suis sûre » dit-elle d'une voix perçante. « Je pense qu'il m'a mise hors-service et a fait semblant d'être moi pour voir comment ça se passait avec Snape. Il était tellement jaloux, Harry. Je parie que si je rentre et que je vérifie mon stock, il manquera une bouteille de Polynectar. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment, puis dit "Oh non, Hermione… Il n'aurait pas… Il aurait pu?"

Les deux se tenaient face à face, sachant que Ron était assez stupide pour avoir fait cela.

Plus loin dans le hall, Severus Snape se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, regardant le duo, le visage sombre malgré son exaltation. Ronald Weasley était à présent hors de sa route. Bien sûr, il avait su immédiatement, par sa salutation, que Ron n'était pas Hermione. Ils avaient un code strict pour s'adresser l'un à l'autre. Il appelait Hermione « apprentie », et elle lui donnait du « maître », jamais du "professeur Snape".

Il aurait pu s'agir d'une erreur de sa part, mais Hermione était habituellement assez méticuleuse. C'était lorsqu'elle avait acquiescé à sa demande d'ajouter du Nitrate d'Ammonium, un ingrédient hautement explosif au-dessus de 360°, qu'il avait su qu'il regardait Ronald Weasley. Il avait donc quitté le laboratoire et laissé la stupidité suivre son chemin.

Maintenant, Hermione était libre. Oh, il lui donnerait une période de deuil décente. Quatre mois devraient suffire. Il lui restait encore deux ans et demi d'apprentissage à passer avec lui. C'était plus qu'assez de temps pour établir une relation plus intime et appropriée que celle qu'ils avaient à présent.

Le sombre sorcier prit une grande inspiration et commença à traverser le hall en direction d'Hermione et Harry. Après avoir réagi avec la surprise adéquate, puis avec consternation et sympathie, Il pourrait s'efforcer de la réconforter…

Et plus.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: J'ai vu que notre travail interactif traînait, j'ai donc ajouté ce petit bout. Une fois encore, Ron meurt. Pauuuvre Ron. Lol. Maintenant vous devez ajouter quelque chose, vu qu'on est supers proches.


	9. Chapter 9

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron Weasley**

**9- Vidéo parodique « 100 ways to kill Ron Weasley »**

**oOoOoOo**

C'est une vidéo marrante que j'ai faite quand un de mes amis a réécrit « 50 manières de quitter son amoureux » pour être une part du challenge « 100 ways to kill Ron Weasley » sur Adultfanfiction . net.

C'était tellement sympa que j'ai mis ensemble des images des films et une chanson que je chante. C'est assez amusant.

Pour voir cette vidéo, allez sur mon site web theburningpen . com (sans espaces), et rendez-vous en bas de la page. C'est à gauche. Je pense que vous allez apprécier. C'était marrant à faire : )

Bonnes vacances !

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Pas trouvé sur son site, mais c'est la première vidéo en tapant le titre sur youtube. J'aime bien la voix de Ms-Figg ^^ C'est sympa de mettre la voix sur le visage et le texte ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Différents moyens de tuer Ron la belette**

**Dixième one-shot (en fait 9, mais bon) : Le remède de Snape contre la stupidité**

Snape avait toujours besoin de cobayes humains pour tester ses potions. De nombreux jeunes gens complétaient ainsi leurs revenus, après avoir signé une renonciation pour absoudre Snape de toute responsabilité en cas d'effet négatif. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun n'en avait beaucoup souffert.

Snape avait décidé que l'une des pires maladies du monde d'aujourd'hui était la stupidité. Elle semblait incurable et passer de génération en génération. Elle semblait aussi contagieuse. Les idées les plus stupides pouvaient se diffuser éternellement une fois introduites dans la société. Et peu importait à quel point l'idée était idiote, il y avait toujours un trou du cul prêt à y croire.

Snape travaillait donc sur une potion pouvant arrêter la stupidité sous toutes ses formes. C'était un travail particulièrement frustrant, et après cinq années de dur labeur expérimental, Snape réalisa que le remède était plus simple que ce à quoi il pensait initialement. C'était un peu non-conventionnel, mais… Il était question d'une épidémie.

Imaginez la surprise du Maître des Potions quand Ronald Weasley se présenta pour être cobaye. Weasley sortait avec son apprentie, Hermione Granger. Snape pensait que c'était un très mauvais couple, mais Hermione était bornée et loyale à l'excès. Malgré l'évidence de leur décalage, elle continuait à voir Ron.

Snape donna à Ron une décharge, qu'il signa.

« Wow, cent gallions ? J'aurai dû faire ça pour vivre » dit Ron au sorcier austère.

Snape ne dit rien alors qu'il versait la potion dans une tasse.

« Ca doit faire quoi ? » lui demanda Ron alors qu'il la prenait, jetant un œil au contenu. C'était un liquide rose dont l'odeur rappelait celle du chewing-gum.

« Remède contre la stupidité » répondit Snape.

« Oh. Ben, c'est bien » répondit-il, portant un toast au sorcier avec la tasse avant de boire la potion d'un trait.

Il fit claquer ses lèvres.

« Mmm. Le goût est pas mal » dit Ron à Snape qui attendait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Arrrgh ! » cria Ron, agrippant son torse un moment, puis s'écroulant.

Snape lui jeta un œil, puis pris son pouls.

Il n'en avait pas.

Snape sourit alors au prétendant décédé d'Hermione Granger.

« Un succès » ronronna-t-il, ramassant la décharge posée au sol.

Il allait en avoir besoin.

Note de l'auteur: Ici, ce n'est pas franchement contre Ron. La mère de mon petit-fils R* a fait quelque chose d'INCROYABLEMENT stupide et j'ai écrit pour évacuer ma frustration. Lol. Merci d'avoir lu.

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Au moins, c'est propre ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Les différentes manières de tuer Ron Weasley**

**Onzième one-shot : Parler sèchement**

**oOoOoOo**

Le professeur Severus Snape se glissa hors du corridor menant à la zone où se tenaient les cuisines de Poudlard. Les arômes de nourriture fraîchement cuisinée le suivirent alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin le long de l'escalier et dans le hall principal.

Ronald Weasley entrait juste dans le château, et son nez entraîné à reconnaître tout ce qui est délicieux repéra les odeurs appétissantes qui suivaient le Maître des Potions depuis l'entrée des cachots. Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il vit le Gryffondor entrer. Weasley était probablement venu poursuivre… rhem… voir sa petite amie, la Maîtresse de Sortilèges Hermione Granger.

Ron cligna des yeux alors que le sorcier disparaissait. Hermione lui avait mentionné le fait que Snape avait pris la cuisine comme hobby, sentant qu'il aurait une affinité naturelle avec le sujet, puisque la préparation et la prise de mesures étaient, grâce aux potions, quasiment ancrées en lui, le Maître des Potions.

Ron aimait tout ce qui était cuisiné, et sentit là une bonne opportunité pour lui. Hermione pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se glissait sournoisement vers la cuisine. Il chatouilla la poire d'un tableau, et la porte dérobée s'ouvrit. Il entra. Il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison en vue. C'était logique : Snape n'était pas connu pour être particulièrement sociable, après tout. Le nez de Ron le guida jusqu'à une table où se trouvaient une douzaine tartes. Elles étaient encore fumantes. Il renifla extatiquement.

« Des tartes au sureau » souffla-t-il, avant de se pencher pour se servir une part généreuse de gâteau succulent, et mordit dedans.

"Visiblement, mes compétences en cuisine laissent à désirer" dit Snape aux Aurors alors qu'ils observaient le corps de Ronald Weasley. Il gisait de côté, avec des traces de tarte aux sureaux autour de la bouche, il était pâle et raide, les doigts toujours pleins de tarte.

Hermione les repoussa pour pouvoir regarder son prétendant, d'un air misérable.

"Oh Ron!" s'exclama-t-elle, regardant à présent l'Auror au-dessus de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Ce fut Snape qui répondit.

« Apparemment, Miss Granger, j'ai échoué dans la cuisson des sureaux, qu'il faut cuire à une certaine température, de manière à rendre le cyanure qui y est inhérent inoffensif. M. Weasley est entré dans la cuisine et a commencé à consommer une des pâtisseries sans autorisation. S'il n'avait pas eu un tel penchant pour la gourmandise, il serait toujours parmi nous. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Oh Ron » souffla-t-elle au corps, « Je t'ai toujours dit que tes habitudes alimentaires allaient te tuer. »

Snape regarda les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il était certain que la sorcière allait avoir besoin d'être consolée.

Bien évidemment, il serait alors présent pour elle.

THE END

Note de l'auteur: Venez voir mon site the burning pen . com, avec toutes mes fictions, des images perverses (NdT : j'aime son « Snape attendant Hermione » - nu sur un canapé- et son « Draco adulte » nu également ^^''), des histoires illustrées très perverses, des vidéos et plus.

Seconde note: Le sujet du danger des sureaux est venu alors que je parlais avec un ami de la fabrication des sirops. Naturellement, l'amour de Ron pour la nourriture l'a mené à sa mort. Lol. Pas un super one-shot, mais au moins j'ai écrit quelque chose. Merci d'avoir lu !

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Voilà, j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Et ça signe aussi la fin (pour l'instant) des manières de tuer Ron. La fic est indiquée « en cours », même s'il n'y a rien eu de neuf dessus depuis un moment.

J'espère publier un joli citron aujourd'hui (si je trouve un moyen de traduire le nom !) et peut être un deuxième plus noir ^^ (mais là, je suis optimiste, je n'ai pas commencé à le traduire !).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures !


End file.
